


A guy, a girl, two guns and pizza

by KB41319RC



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB41319RC/pseuds/KB41319RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no reason for this.  My nudist friends told me a funny story and this is a variation of their experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A guy, a girl, two guns and pizza

“Truth or dare.” Castle hissed temptingly into Kate’s ear as he stepped behind her reaching for the landline telephone. He snatched the phone from its charger, then smiled devilishly at her as he stepped backwards increasing the distance between them. 

Kate, who watched him with much amusement, held off a grin and with a high tone of voice replied, “No Castle, I’m not playing that game with you.” 

“And why won’t you play with me?” He inquired as he swooped behind her again this time ensuring his finger tips made contact with her body. All day Castle had been in a mischievous mood. 

It was the brush of his fingers across her shoulders that tickled her nerves. She laughed vivaciously her eyes following him as he strolled into the kitchen, “Because you have no shame?”

“Is that an answer or a query?”

There was a roll of her hazel eyes before they settled into a stare at his face, “Answer, smart ass.” 

“Ok. So what makes you say I have no shame Miss KBecs?”

“Oh, let me see, crime scene, you very distracted because you’re thinking about sex with the ex-wife.”

“When did I do that?” He squawked.

“Seriously? Deep fried twinkie??”

A smirk appeared and he waved his hand dismissing his worries he’d been caught out, “Oh yeah, that was years ago. Good old days.” He saw her expression alter, the jealously prickle a little. “Way back good old days,” he corrected, “You brought it up, Sweetie.” He pointed out as he gave her a beer he had twisted the cap off. “When else?”

“Thanks. When you started to tell Espo where I could place my legs.”

Castle broke into a chuckle, “Ok, agreed, I have not shame. But you can stretch…”

“Castle.” 

“Cheers, Honey.” He held his bottle to her. 

“Cheers.” The bottles tinged and they took a drink.

Rick leaned his elbows over the kitchen counter and once again, without shame stared at Kate’s chest. He really liked the yellow and pink bra she had chosen to wear that day. He knew she also wore the matching lacy panties. In fact it had been on his mind the whole day, since he’d seen her dressing for work. He lifted his gaze to her eyes, her face and took a swig of his beer.

“Ok Beckett, you can go first,” he politely offered, leaning boyishly over the counter, his expression tempting and enticing her to play with him.

Kate snorted at his behaviour, “Go first at what?”

He looked at her in surprise, “C’mon, keep up with the conversation, truth or dare. Go ahead, you’re first. ” 

“Castle, I said no I’m not playing with you.”

“Yeah I heard you. But I really want to see you in your pretty lingerie I saw you put on this morning.” 

Kate burst into laughter, “You are shameless Castle!”

He boyishly grinned, “I know.” He tapped the counter, thinking about how he could talk her into playing with him. “I could perhaps persuade you to just take of your clothing.”

“You will have to work a lot harder than that.” 

“I’ve been working hard and consistently on this all day, Beckett.” He reminded her momentarily reminiscing at the fun he had experienced that very day. He enjoyed long foreplay sessions. “I truly have.”

Kate snickered. He had indeed been working on it all day. The times they had been alone, he hadn’t ceased. “And just how have you worked hard, huh?”

“I’ve been my charming self.”

“Charming?”

“Yes, certainly charming. Somewhat charismatic.” He stood up and refocused on the phone, “You’re no fun. What sort of pizza do you want?” 

“Pizza?”

“Keep up Beckett. We have beer. We need to order pizza.”

“Pizza and truth or dare?”

“Well, I need to get you naked one way or another, so tonight its truth or dare.”

Kate put her bottle down on the kitchen counter and turned her eyes to size him up. “Alright Castle, I’ll play along but let’s play on a more equal battle field. I have far less clothing on than you.” 

Rick checked out the clothes she wore. Yoga pants, top, jacket. He did a quick calculation. Yes he did have more on. “Okay, Miss Have to Win, what have you got in mind?”

“Strip laser …”

Rick roared with laughter putting down his beer, “You’re on Beckett. I will have you naked in no time….” 

She pointed her finger at him and waved it: left right, left right. The brow knotted and her eyes narrowed. “No! No you won’t.” 

“The challenge is accepted. Game on.”

“Agreed.” Kate took a mouthful of beer as Rick walked away.

“Do you want me to turn up the heating my love? I don’t want you getting cold.”

“No Babe. It will be you who is naked first.” Kate called after him as he fetched the equipment. 

“You will be my conquest. What type of pizza do you want?” He yelled.

“The one you ordered last time was good.” 

“Last time it is.” 

Kate listened to him shuffling around in his games closet. He swore a couple of times. Second later she listened to him talking on the phone to order the pizzas. She waited on the kitchen stool for him to return with a bundle of toys. The phone was held to his right ear by his shoulder as he wandered back to the kitchen.

“Yes, two pizzas…. Half hour? Great. We’ll be here.” He hung up and homed the phone in its cradle as he walked past. 

He handed Kate her equipment. “You will be naked before you know it, and your writer boy will conquer you once again.” 

Kate scoffed and laughed, “Sure, I shot too soon boy.” 

He grunted at that comment the shot back at her, “And I’m the smart as.” He spun the stool until Kate faced him. He stepped between her knees. He stared at her face with an expression of sheer determination that he was going to kick her ass at this game. A subtle glance between her eyes and mouth, he then stated, “Suit up Detective Beckett. You are about to be shot to bits by a civilian.” He cast his eyes to her chest for half a second, “You know how competitive I can be.” 

Kate grabbed his shirt with a fisted hand and pulled him closer to her face. Her eyes flickered between his smiling mouth and cheeky blue eyes, doing what she was great at. She knew it turned him on and distracted him. She kissed him hard her mouth opened for him, her tongue pushed between his lips. He responded as keenly because he’d been playing her for that all day. Seconds later she shoved him back and licked her lips, tasting him. “Good luck with that Castle,” she purred fully aware she had managed to distract his train of thought. 

He laughed wickedly, “You play a mean game Detective. I’m not going to be distracted by your seductive behaviour.”

Kate scoffed in objection. “Resistance is futile Richard Castle. You will succumb to my powers.” 

He gazed down her body, then slowly back up it, “Just for that Katie, whoever is losing must answer the door naked when the pizza arrives.” He stepped away.

“What? No!” 

“It will be you who answers the door, Baby.” 

“No it won’t!” Beckett hopped down to the floor to suit up. Now she was determined to beat him. She wanted him to have to answer the door naked. She ripped the Velcrov apart and dropped the suit over her head and body.

“How about I give you a head start and take off my socks.” Castle teased and pulled them off, the left then right. He playfully threw them towards her. They fell short of reaching her and fell softly to the floor somewhere between them. She silently stared at him with the look that told him he was an idiot but she still loved him.

“Huh! Your fiendish mind is not going to overpower me Detective Beckett.”

“My fiendish mind is going to have you greeting the delivery guy totally naked Castle. Naked.” She emphasized loudly, waving a hand in the direction of his body. “I really want to see that happen.” She grinned. “Naked.” She hissed. “And you’re the celebrity in this family.” She giggled.

Rick breathed in and out a couple of times recognizing the pure determination over Beckett’s face. He dropped his vest over his body and strapped it firmly. He turned on the vest and the lights came on the green light reflecting on Kate’s face. She simultaneously started hers. Pink lights lit up and flashed several times. Kate tied her hair back into a pony tail.

“Oh, we are serious. Hair is back.” Rick remarked. For simply playing along purposes he combed his fingers through his hair just before he lowered his goggles over his eyes.   
With the laser gun in her hands she approached Rick. She grounded her feet facing him, leaving a foot of space between them. “It’s amazing how much you look like Captain Malcolm Reynolds.” She remarked sarcastically sizing him up.

He squared right up to her, holding back a grin. “Will you stop with that already?” He huffed and puffed and lifted the goggles to his forehead causing her to laugh. “Don’t forget how much you look like the woman in twenty four.”

“Ha!!!! “ Kate laughed, “Is that all you got? I want to watch you eat the pizza naked.”

Rick grunted but stared down at her. In bare feet she was quite shorter than him. “Saddle up, Beckett. We’re playing for sheep stations.” The goggles returned to his eyes. He pointed the gun at her and commenced to step away from her. “Ten, nine, eight…” 

Kate squealed excitedly, pulled down the goggles and ran for protection. Experienced at playing against Castle nowadays, she knew he was a ruthless player no matter what the game. She therefore she had to play her best game. 

“Seven.” 

She ducked behind the couch to her hands and knees and crawled along the length of it.

“Six.”

He was moving as he counted. She waited.

“Five.” 

His voice was further away. She glanced about planning her strategy. She would sneak over to the kitchen, circle that and come out the other side of the kitchen counter.

“Four.” 

Kate heard him knock clumsily into a piece of furniture. “Fuck! My toe!”

She grinned in amusement, listening to him hop around in pain. She held in a giggle listening to him curse in pain. Confident he was distracted she dashed to the armchair and crouched behind it. He continued to thump about on the floorboards and make a noise. 

“Three … going to stealth mode …” 

He wouldn’t count any more. He didn’t have to as he was still breathing hard over the pain in his foot. Instead, Kate counted. Rick fell silent. She knew when they were at zero. 

She prepped the gun. She sprang up from behind the arm chair. 

Rick roared. A green light flashed. Kate screamed with surprise. Her vest lit up with pink light. The siren went off. 

“I got you!” Rick loudly exclaimed pointing his hand at her. He was also on the move already.

“You tricked me! You didn’t stub your toe!” 

“Game on Beckett. Strip.” He waved a hand at her pants.

“It’s on Castle. “ Kate kicked out of her track pants and threw them over the couch. “Ten, nine, eight…” She counted and ran in the opposite direction to Rick.

Seventeen minutes later …..

There was a loud knock on the door. 

“Oh my God the pizza is here.” Kate squawked, having forgotten about it. 

“Time out! Pizza’s here.”

Kate lifted away her goggles and stood up from behind the kitchen counter to see Castle standing on the couch. He shot at her. 

Kate’s vest alarm went off. “Do you always have to do that?” 

He lifted his goggles from his eyes. “I win. You have to answer the door like that.” He ordered waving his arm at her. She was naked but for her panties and the vest. “Good game Detective Beckett.” 

“I’m not answering the door like this.” She looked at Rick’s body. He was naked but for the t-shirt beneath his laser tag suit. 

“You have to.” Rick replied, “I’ll get the money.”

“No, you shot me after you called time out.” 

“It still counts.”

“No. That’s not in the rules.” 

“What rules?” Rick inquired as he pulled off the vest. He dropped it on the couch as he went to fetch his wallet. The door was knocked on again.

“Pizza.” Some guy called from the foyer.

“Coming!” Beckett called.

“Go answer it already, Beckett.” 

“Castle,” Kate urgently hissed. 

“You lost the game. That was the deal.”

“There was no deal.” She left the gun on the kitchen counter. 

“Ok, then I dare you to answer the door like that Beckett.” He handed her a twenty, having a chuckle at how she behaved. She was busy physically dancing around in objection. It was such an awkward concept for her to process. 

Kate inhaled deeply. “Alright, I will. It’s not the first time I’ve been naked in public.” 

“That’s my girl. Go get our pizza.” He watched Kate stride over the living room to the front door. She paused at the door and shot a dark glance back at him. Then she did it again. 

This time she poked her tongue out at him. He chuckled at her. 

Beckett turned back toward the door, reached to the handle and swung the door wide open. She greeted the pizza guy with a grin. The guy’s eyes widened in surprise but Kate ignored it and exclaimed, “Hi, you’ve got our pizza!” Instantaneously she saw the young guy’s eyes drop from her face to her bare body.

The guy stood there staring at Beckett in her lit up vest. He cleared his throat, and squeaked, “Ma’am….. you’re naked.” 

Kate reached out with her right arm and handed the guy the money. She knew he was able to see her bare torso, her brief underwear. “He’s beating me at strip laser tag.” She explained.

“I’m not looking Ma’am.” He handed over the two pizza boxes, “But next time you order I will be more than happy to deliver. Ask for Andy.” 

“Thanks, Andy.” She pushed the door closed then spun about to Castle.

He laughed out loud. 

She tried her hardest not to giggle but a huge smile appeared, “You are so gonna pay for that, Castle.” 

“And I’m sooooo looking forward to it, Beckett.”

 

The End.


End file.
